Ship of Dreams
by DarkSoleil
Summary: Titanic. They called it the ship of dreams. And it was...it truly was.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Titanic in any way. Just some of the made up characters.

* * *

April 10, 1912. 

Hundreds of women, men, and children of all ages climbed aboard the large ship. It truly was a sight to see.

The day was a bright morning and friends and family were there to see off their loved ones.

Cars of all sizes were surrounded by hundreds of people just wishing they could have the chance to ride aboard the magical ship.

The Ship of Dreams they called it. And it truly was.

* * *

March 23, 1996. 

"Were talking about recovering a 84 year old sunken ship? The Titanic? And why may I ask do you have this sudden need?"

"Simple. Because of this." A simple picture of a large blue diamond was shown.

"And what is that?"

The figure smirked slightly. "That, my rich friend, is the Heart of the Ocean. Originally called the Blue Diamond of the Crown but lets not get into too much history. However, I am sure you will be interested in this specific one."

The man continued. "Records show it had been bought by Uchiha Sasuke, who was the son of multi-billion dollar CEO Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke had bought it for his fiancé Haruno Sakura. One week before this very ship sailed, Mr. Ryan, the Titanic."

Said man nodded. "You've got me interested Mr. Lowell, I just might take you up on this offer."

Michael Lowell grinned.

* * *

April 10, 1912. 

Sakura raised her eyes to the sun hitting her hat. Leaning her head to the side she cringed as she saw hundreds of people outside. Publicity not being one of her favorite things, she readjusted her hatjust as the maid opened the car door for her.

"Lady Sakura, your suite is ready for your arrival. Would you like to go now?"

Sakura smiled slightly at her friend, "Yes Hinata-chan, and please, just call me Sakura."

"Yes my lady."

Sakura sighed as she walked slowly up the stairs to get on the ship, "I do not know what is so important about this ship, it looks like any other ordinary one at that."

Hinata smiled slightly while walking behind. 'This ship is currently the largest and most luxurious ship ever made, and your fiancé has ordered one of the best suites in the entire ship."

"That is of no matter to me, it would be no different if I had to sleep in a small bunk bed, however, it is a pretty thing this Titanic. But I have one question, where is Sasuke-kun? I thought he was going to come along with me?"

"He is my lady, he is just completing the plans and will meet you at your room in a small while."

Sakura nodded. She had walked into a large beautifully decorated lobby where she was directed towards what seemed to be the living quarters, and her room, was the middle door close to the elevator. She entered the room and gasped slightly, it was a gorgeous room with all her paintings hung up. Chandeliers were hanging over the sitting room and she could see the door to her bedroom that was a thick dark wood, just like her other doors. "It is marvelous."

Arms wrapped around her waist and a small kiss was planted on her neck. "I am glad that you like it."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hello my dear, enjoyed the ride?" He smirked at her as she laughed slightly.

"The one without you? I clearly remember that you had told me earlier you were to ride with me." She pouted slightly. "I was lonely."

He laughed and hugged her by her back, "I had a small thing to buy. Nothing big."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he caught it, kissing her slowly. The separated after a moment and noticed that all the maids had left the room, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Now Sakura, get dressed for lunch, we will be dining with very prestigious people."

She nodded and he left her room.

Sighing she walked out into the balcony and smiled seeing the boat finally depart from its port, the city gradually looking smaller with each minute.

* * *

July 8, 1996. 

The robotic submarine was dropped into the water as Michael Lowell watched from computer screen.

The Michael smiled seeing the sunken ship on the screen. "Come on, you have something I want."

"Okay Tommy, turn it to the left, just enter towards the lobby, her room was in the middle. Come one…just a little more." He grinned as he recognized the room. "Okay, now go to the sitting room and look around…there! You see it? That safe…get that. I think we got it boys." He turned as he saw Roy walk into the room, "Such a wonder, huh? How all those artifacts survived in the water for 84 years, almost 85 already…and all you care about is a diamond. Such a shame."

Michael laughed but shook his head, "That diamond is worth over more than 50 million dollars andprobably morethe necklace alone. A real blue diamond. I don't think that's something anyone would pass up."

Roy grinned and nodded towards Michael, "Come one, there going to open the safe now."

* * *

April 10, 1912. 

Blue eyes looked around the small, if not tiny room and grinned. "Perfect, huh?"

"Yeah sure, if this is what you call perfect."

"Oh come one Shikamaru, at least we got on it right? Were on the ship of dreams!"

Shikamaru sighed and put his bag on the bottom bunk and sat down. "Your too happy for your own good Naruto."

"Hey are you calling me gay! I just happen to look at things on the bright side!"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm going to go to sleep, you do whatever you want."

"Okay buddy!" He messed up Shikamaru's hair and ran away laughing as a yell came from the room.

He ran to the open area of the ship and walked around looking at his surroundings and smiled. It felt great to be able to get on this ship, sure he had to bet for his life but lady luck had been on his side, and so had his genius friend Shikamaru.

He wanted the perfect place to draw, and have fun and we sure he wanted to get on this ship the moment he had seen it in the papers.

Now…if only he could get some food.

* * *

Well…this is another project of mine that I wanted to get out. I was watching the movie and had the idea, so I decided to share. In about 5 days I will be going on vacation, so I will try to update quickly before I leave, or if not well have to wait 10 days until I come back. Well…hope you guys liked it! Remember to **Review**! They make me have more inspiration… 

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	2. Chapter 2

"You told me that you knew where it was."

"I said I had an idea where it was! There are still other rooms it could be! The sitting room, there bedroom, anywhere, it was never guaranteed to be found the first time."

A sigh was his only response. "Just make sure you find it. Or this project is over."

Michael Lowell turned to his team and raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh yes, Michael we found this drawing with what we think is the Blue Diamond. Come check it out."

Michael walked to the drawing position on the glass holder as Donna washed off the grime from the years it was underwater, "We believe that she might have been the owner of the Diamond, seeing as she is wearing it, but there is a chance that she might not be alive."

He furred his eyebrows as he though of a possible way to find out where the Diamond was.

"Have you searched the other rooms yet? We need to find this god dammed diamond quick or we won't have a search party any more."

He identified the drawing closer, each stroke, he noted that the woman was completely beautiful, she had been drawn with long straight hair pooling around her shoulder, her right hand was pulled back behind her head and her left hand was positioned slightly around her heart, covering one breast while still giving a clear view of the dark diamond, a truly beautiful pose, perfectly fitting for a beautiful girl who just added to the diamond. It was well suited for her, a simple beauty that was capable of outlasting any others.

* * *

The walls were closing in on her, the pressure was suddenly too much to bear, and every time she heard someone mention the wedding she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Pressure, she was not ready for that, she was 19! Surely a young age, however her mother had been clear that they had no money whatsoever left and if they didn't do something quick they would be ruined. So what did her mother do? She forced her daughter into marrying her boyfriend, it seemed that luck had been on her mothers side when the son of one of the richest men in the country had courted her daughter. It didn't matter what Sakura thought of it, it was a matter of status, and in her world, status mean everything,

She cared for Sasuke, since childhood even, but she wasn't completely sure she loved him, it was hard to tell as she had never been in love before. But with Sasuke she felt as if she had no choice but to smile and nod as if she wasn't even there.

The marriage was the main reason half of the 1st class passengers were on the ship anyway, they were mostly traveling to the weeding, some even planned to stay for a while, but that was the main reason, she just didn't see the blasted reason in all that, why couldn't they have just married in Konoha? It's not like it made a difference. The moment she says 'I do' her life would be given to Sasuke's hands. And she would become a slave, right here in this slave ship. A slave ship that was taking her to America…

With a sigh she looked at her reflection in the large mirror and smiled seeing the make believe Sakura everyone thought her to be. Her maid, and best friend, Hinata came into the room ready to help her with her corset and started tying it behind her back tightly, "God, Hinata, not so tight? I think you crushed a lung", Hinata blushed and loosened the corset, "I'm sorry my lady, I shall try to make it looser."

Sakura nodded. When Hinata had finished tying her corset she turned to her best friend, "Hinata, can I trust in you to tell you something? But you must promise you wont tell a soul."

Hinata smiled at her shyly, "Of course Sakura-chan, you can tell me anything," Sakura and her sat down on her bed and Sakura drew in a breath glad that she was finally able to tell someone how she was feeling, "I feel pressure Hinata, like I'm going to burst if I keep being reminded of my wedding, I feel like I have no choice but to accept that I will no longer be Sakura anymore," she looked at Hinata for a minute before continuing, "When I get married I shall be Uchiha Sakura and no longer Haruno Sakura, and that by just a simple name change my whole being will be incased, and I shall be some sort of slave."

Hinata put her hand softly over Sakura's before speaking, "Do you love him?"

Sakura smiled in spite of herself, "I don't know, I feel as though I care about him, and I like spending time around him, but I feel as though everything is rushed…, is it bad to feel this way Hinata? Am I wrong to have these thoughts?"

Hinata shook her head, "Of course not Sakura-chan, you're only human after all, but maybe you should try and talk to your fiancée? Or your mother? They might understand…"

Sakura shook her head sadly as she look at one of her many paintings, "That would be useless, I had already tried talking to mother once and it went horribly wrong, nothing can change her mind, I guess I am going to have to accept this once and for all."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted as a knock sounded on the door, she quickly stood and opened the door to allow Sasuke inside, he thanked her and then looked toward Sakura with approval, "You look wonderful Sakura, are you ready to go?" Sakura nodded and then left the room with her future husband.

Hinata watched them walk away and saw Sakura looking back at her, waved goodbye and then entered the room to clean up the maidens quarters.

* * *

Naruto looked at the young boy and his father playing with the yoyo, and grinned, going back to his drawing, watching how the boys faced lit up with joy every time he would make the ball rotate for a while. And he was proud to say he had captured it perfectly. He closed his sketch book, and look over to see his friend napping on the bench, he lightly slapped Shikamaru on the head and saw his stir with a scowl on his head, "What do you want now Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and waved his hands to the sky, "Dude! Look at how the day is! You should be doing something worth your time, instead of sleeping or watching clouds all day!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Those two things are worth my time, and I do them very well, now, leave me alone."

Naruto sighed and looked around at the other passengers and looked up when someone called him, "Hey, you draw?" It was a young man, with brown hair, almost black eyes, and strangely, two red marks on his face, not to mention he carried a dog on his head. He nodded at the strange boy, "Yeah, I like to draw things around me" The boy grinned and then held out his hand to shake Naruto's, "Cool, I'm Kiba, this is Akamaru", he motioned top the dog he carried, "were here 'cuz we wanted to explore the world and meet people, so your our first one." Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto, I just came to go to America, draw a little and just have a big adventure, hope something good comes along, you know?" Kiba nodded and looked up over to the 1st class lever and spotted a young woman looking out towards the sea, "Look over there, that girl over there is what we call pure money, she's royalty compared to us."

He looked over to the young woman and was shocked at how beautiful she was, she had light pink hair which was held up by pins with small pins in an expertly twist, her dress a light yellow, with a blue ribbon around her waist, and small blue ribbons scattered around the dress, he could no stop looking at her, even when she turned to look at him, quickly looked away, then slowly look back at him, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours but her gaze turned away when a handsome black haired man came out and talked to her softly and he watched as she shook her head then left his grip on her arm and went inside, clearly frustrated. The man looked around embarrassed then quickly went inside.

"You know, it wouldn't really be smart of you to develop a crush on her...she doesn't belong with people like us. She's a first class girl, and she belongs with people like her. So, just a suggestion."

Naruto shrugged then looked back at where the girl used to be. No point in getting involved in anything.

* * *

Well, this was much longer than the last chapter, so I hope you guys like it. I'd really like it if you guys told me if your liked the story or not, so please remember to review! Anyway, as you see I'm making this story with a bit of a twist, Sakura still cares originally for Sasuke, but is unsure of whether she loves him or not, but still, the movie does relate a lot to the story. Also, I am aware that I changed the pose of the drawing slightly, but I wanted it to be just a little different than the movie. So…I hope you guys, the readers, like it! Edit: I corrected some errors found, so...yeah. This is a new chapter, same things though.

Please remember to **review **, leave a comment, critique, etc.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
